Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Usagi is put through the most horrible predicament of her life, so Mamoru is left to take care of her. But will Usagi let him? Or will she never trust another man again? *FINISHED!*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: The Caped Avenger here! Er... I mean... *thinks really hard and then remembers  
that right now she should be her other persona, Bunny, the writer* Let's try that again...  
Bunny here! Ah, much better... Anyway... Those of you whom have read my stories before... Prepare  
to be shocked and amazed!! This is not a funny fic! Infact, it's VERY serious... Ah, being an  
angst writer is fun! I know! I'll make another persona as an angst writer, and be Bunny as a  
comedic writer! As for the Caped Avenger... Well, let's just leave her out of it... Candice and   
Trevor would like to remain unmentioned also... Oops... Forget I said that... ^_^;; This is  
based in the first series, as with most of my fics, before Usagi and Mamoru are together. Tootles!  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rated R  
  
  
Mamoru scrubbed his hands over his face. He continued to pace the small room, his   
footsteps hardly audible on the plush carpet. His stomach had been churning and knotting itself   
up all night. He felt as though his heart was being squeezed into a vice. Mamoru dug his fingers  
into his throbbing temples.  
Mamoru wasn't a religious person. In fact, he couldn't tell the differnce between God  
and Buddah. Yet, Mamoru had prayed. Prayed to whatever god that was watching over him that he was   
totally off-base. He had to be. For her sake...  
A soft groan came from the girl in his bed. Mamoru jumped, stilled his pacing, and turned  
to the girl, full on attention-wise. But, she had yet to wake up. She had been tossing and turning  
all night, a painfull act if Mamoru's assumption was correct (which he prayed wasn't). But, how  
could he not be right? It was painfully obvious...  
Pain...  
Mamoru winced.  
If he was right, Mamoru couldn't even IMAGINE what kind of pain she had been through   
just a few hours ago. Mamoru immediately tried to turn his attention away from his thoughts, as  
he was overcome by nausea.   
  
Another groan.  
Mamoru squeezed his eyes shut, one tear trailing down his pale cheek.  
"Usagi..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi bolted straight-up in the bed. The sheets around her were damp with her sweat. Her  
chest heaved from fright. God, what a horrible dream she had. It seemed so real, too. The pain  
was excrutiating...  
Usagi shook herself lightly to rid herself of such thoughts. She slowly regulated her   
breathing and took in her surroundings.  
"What on Earth...?" Usagi's breathing immediately started quivering again. "Where...?"  
It was quite obvious this wasn't a woman's room. The color's were dark, Usagi could tell,  
even though it was near pitch black in the room. The bedroom was decorated plainly with an eerily  
familiar scent to it. Like a mixture between cologne and roses...  
Usagi gripped the sheets around her with trembling hands and slowly pushed herself out  
of the bed. A scream ripped through Usagi's lips as an unbearable, searing pain tore through her.  
Usagi collapsed back onto the bed, eyes wide and watery. She realized there were cuts and bruises  
all over her body, especially around her ankles and wrists. The pain between her legs had the   
young girl in tears, blood trickling slightly down her thigh.  
"Oh my God..." Usagi's hands flew to her mouth, in fear of vomiting. It hadn't been a   
dream...  
"Usagi...?"   
The blonde gasped and swung her head to the bedroom door that was slowly opening. Her   
heart and lungs were working at an erratic rate, her whole body shivering.  
In the door way stood a man. Usagi couldn't make out the features because of the poor  
lighting in the room, but it was deffinitely a man. Tall, and most likely well built.   
"Leave me alone!!" Usagi screeched. Her throat was so raw from screaming, she didn't even  
recognize her own voice. She pushed herself back on the bed with her legs, despite her body's  
protests. She grabbed one of the pillows and hurled it at the man, but he easily ducked.  
"Woah there..." The man took a step towards Usagi, holding out his hands, as if showing  
her he was unarmed. "Usagi, hold up..."  
"GO AWAY!!" Usagi's body shook uncontrolably. She coudln't help it... after what this man  
had done to her... "You sick BASTARD!!"  
The man quickly retraced his steps, fumbling to find the light switch by the door.   
Suddenly the room was overcome by light that stabbed like little daggars in Usagi's tearful eyes.  
"Mamoru...?" A tightening in her chest mad Usagi gag. MAMORU had done this to her?!   
Why...? "You...?" A coppery taste filled Usagi's mouth, her stomach churning.   
"Usagi..." Mamoru reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but the girl shrunk back.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Usagi threw the last pillow at him, this time it hitting Mamoru  
square in the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS MAMORU!! YOU BASTARD!!!" she cried out   
again.  
"Usagi, listen to me!" Mamoru forcefully grabbed the writhing girl's shoulders, his  
fingers accidently digging into one of her bruises.  
"Stop it!!" Usagi beat harshly on Mamoru's chest, and flung her legs around. Eventually,  
her foot made very painful contact with Mamoru's groin.  
Mamoru sucked in a breath, his hands immediately dropping from her shoulders to hold   
himself. Mamoru bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Now Usagi wasn't the only one hurting  
down there...  
"What are you trying to do to me?!" Mamoru winced out. "I need that vital body part, thank  
you very much!"  
"That VITAL body part of yours is what's causing me so much pain!" Usagi whacked Mamoru  
over the head a few more times with a pillow, tears streaming down her face. Finally, Mamoru  
could take no more.  
"I wasn't the one that raped you, damnit!!" Mamoru bellowed.   
The blonde girl froze. All her muscles seemed to bunch up along with her clenching lungs.  
Her numb hands dropped the pillow to land in Mamoru's abused lap.   
"Why should I believe you...?" Usagi's voice was hardly even audible by this point. She  
wrapped her arms around herself and genty rocked back and forth.   
"You actually think I was the one?" Mamoru was shocked. She thought THAT lowly of him?  
"I... I don't know what I think anymore..."  
As soon as Mamoru's nausea passed - not only from the kick, but that Usagi was that   
disgusted by him - he leaned towards Usagi. He very slowly reached out his arms so that way she  
wouldn't be scared by any sudden movements. The girl slowly inched backwards in order to escape   
Mamoru's embrace, but he quickly swept her into his arms  
"Usagi," Mamoru breathed in her ear. "Please don't think that I would ever do anything  
to intentionally hurt you..."  
"Then how..." Usagi sputtered out between her sobs, "how did I get here...?" Her shivering  
slowly subsided as Mamoru ran a soothing hand up and down her back.  
"I found you... in the alley way..." The words seemed hard for him to get out through the  
tightness of his throat. Mamoru buried his face in Usagi's hair and continued to gently rub her  
back.  
"How... did you find me...?" Usagi rubbed her eyes against the fabric of Mamoru's shirt  
to wipe away her tears.  
"I just happened to be walking by and-"  
"No... Not that kind of how... I mean..." Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed.   
Usagi moaned to herself.   
"You..." Mamoru took a deep breath, struggling to find the right words. "You were laying  
sprawled out in the middle of the alley... All you were wearing was a men's teeshirt... There was  
blood all over you..."  
Usagi pushed herself away from Mamoru and looked down at her current condition. Majority  
of her wounds had been bandaged up, except for the rope burn around her wrists and ankles. She  
was wearing a men's teeshirt, but it was obvious this was Mamoru's. It smelt just like him. She  
was also clad in a pair of his boxers.  
"You cleaned me up...?" Usagi looked to Mamoru with quivering eyes.  
"Of course..." Mamoru gently tucked a lock of Usagi's hair behind her ear. He couldn't   
help but think how beautiful she was with her hair down. "But... You need to go to a doctor's..."  
Mamoru very gently ran a finger of the friction marks on one of Usagi's wrists.  
"No!" Usagi yanked her arm away, eyes wild. "I won't! Then I'll have to go to the police  
and be interrogated! I don't want anyone to know, Mamoru!" Usagi's body was overcome by sobs  
once more. "Please..."  
"Usagi, you were ripped to shreds... Your bleeding... He could have done permanent   
damage to you!" the raven haired man pleaded.  
"How would you know?" Usagi hissed.  
"Because..." Mamoru looked down in his lap, ashamed to meet her eyes. "I checked..."  
Usagi gagged again.  
"How DARE you VIOLATE me like that?!!" Usagi screeched. Her throat was raw along with the  
rest of her.   
"I wasn't the violater here, Usagi!" Mamoru yelled back defensively. He knew he should  
keep his cool, that she was going through a lot of pain, but he couldn't help it. "I didn't  
rape you, OK?! I'm just looking out for your well-being!"  
"Well start by asking for my permission before you do perverted things like that!" Usagi  
punched his shoulder, trying to wound him, but her muscles were too weak.  
"I'm training to be a doctor, for God's sake!" Mamoru ruefully rubbed his shoulder and  
caught Usagi's arm before she could land another blow. "I'm working in all the fields at my  
college. And believe me, Usagi, you should see a professional."  
"Eww..." Usagi pouted, reverting back to her childishself. "Gynocologists are perverts..."  
Mamoru smiled. At least she still had the ability to joke. That was a good sign.  
"Look, Usagi," Mamoru whispered, "you get some rest, and while you're sleeping I'll make  
an appoitment."  
"Mamoru..." Usagi whimpered, "Please, don't make me go..." Her large, bloodshot eyes   
filled again.  
Mamoru very gently laid her down and kissed her forehead. He wrapped the covers over the  
angel in his bed and walked to the door.  
"I'm sorry, Usagi..." was all he said as Mamoru flipped off the lights and left.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Woah, tense, huh? Ladideedidee... I dunno what possesed me to write this, but I  
am! ^_^ Well, see ya!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself! Plus I got out the third   
chapter of When Hell Froze Over! *sniffles* I'm overwhelmed with proud!! *^_^* Happy Tears!  
  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rated R  
  
  
The pain was indescribable.  
Usagi bit her tongue in order to keep from screaming. She desperately tried to stable  
herself. Usagi took one faltering step at a time, trailing her hand along the wall to keep her  
balance. She could feel the blood start to drip down her leg again.  
After what seemed like and eternity, Usagi made it to the bedroom door. She cautiously  
creaked it open and fumbled into the living room.  
"Mamoru...?" Usagi breathed out. Her voice was raspy and the pain she was esperiencing was  
obvious by the look of her face.  
Mamoru whipped his head over to the young teen standing a few yards away. He sucked in a   
breath and rushed over to the wincing girl.  
"Usagi!" Mamoru reprimanded. "What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be walking!"  
"I..." Usagi took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine... Really.. I just... uh... wanted to   
talk to you..."   
Usagi began to take another step foward, but wound up falling onto Mamoru. He swept  
Usagi up in his arms, despite her squeals of protest, and carried her back into the bedroom.  
Mamoru very gently placed her back on the bed, so as not to cause her any more pain. That's when  
he realized the small trail of blood that had made it's way down her leg.   
Mamoru stared, eyes unwavering, at the smeared line of blood. His stomach began clenching  
again at the thought of what had been done to this poor girl. Every muscle, ligament, nerve, vein,  
and organ in his body seemed to scream out. They seemed to be bunching into balls, just to spite him.  
As if saying 'What kind of a protector ARE you?! How will you ever be able to save Sailor Moon if  
you can't even prevent such horrible things happening to your love?"  
Mamoru lightly shook his head and reached for a tissue. Just as he brushed the cloth   
against Usagi's skin, she yanked it from his hands.  
"I can take care of myself!" Usagi turned her head away and manuevered herself, as   
painlessly as possible, so her back was facing him.   
"Right..." Mamoru's eyes skittered around nervously, not taking his gaze off the carpet.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
Usagi clenched her fists around the tissue and tried to choke back a sob.  
"I... I just wanted to say..." Usagi's voice quivered, her tears threatening to overflow.  
"That... I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry...?" Mamoru half-smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault."  
"But..." Usagi turned back to him, and handed him the tissue. "I'm being such a burden  
to you... Here you are... Trying to help me and take care of me... And I'm just being a spoiled   
brat..."  
Mamoru very gently rubbed the tissue over Usagi's thigh making her jump a bit. Mamoru  
swallowed the rising lump in his throat and continued to clean her.  
"Are you ever going to trust me...?"  
Mamoru's words seemed to plunge into Usagi like a knife. Trust? Usagi couldn't even fathom  
what the word meant anymore... But... Mamoru was being so good to her... She had to trust him...  
And yet...  
"I'm sorry!!" Usagi buried her face into her hands and sobbed loudly. Mamoru gasped and  
stared at her in shock.  
"Usagi..." Mamoru moved his mouth, trying to find something to say, but no sound came out.  
Her gently pulled the girl's weeping form into his embrace and rocked her. "I don't want you to  
have to be sorry... I just don't want you to be living in a nightmare the rest of your life..."  
"The nightmare's already begun, Mamoru!" she cried, voice slightly muffled against his neck.  
"I can't stop that now...I'm sorry... But I just don't know..."  
"Because I'm male...?" Mamoru felt Usagi go rigid in his hold. "Is that why you can't  
trust me, Usa...? Because I'm a guy...?"  
Usagi choked on her sobs. The pain between her legs intensified, as if reminding her of  
what a man could do to her... Because he was male...? Yeah... probably...  
"Did you make the appointment...?" Usagi desperately tried to change the subject.  
"He's a guy, too, Usagi. You don't trust him either?" Mamoru bit out. He mentally kicked  
himself for that, but he couldn't help it. Her words had wounded him bullet deep.  
"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME?!" Usagi screeched, shoving herself away from Mamoru. Her  
eyes burned with fury and tears. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!!!"  
"I know that, damnit!" Mamoru bellowed back. "I understand you're scared!! I get it, OK?!  
But how can I ever help you if you jump everytime I go near you?!"  
Mamoru opened his mouth to scream at her more, but was interrupted as a searing pain  
shot across his cheek. Mamoru gritted his teeth as his head was snapped to the side.  
Usagi glared harshly at him, hand stinging from the impact. Her shoulders shook with her  
fury, her gut writhing.   
"I hate you..." Usagi hissed, lowering her head. "You have no idea what I'm going through..."   
I'm sorry if I'm not as strong as you... I can't handle pain very well, OK?! I think this is a   
bit worse than ANYTHING you could have ever gone through!"  
"Trying loosing both your parents..." Mamoru gingerly touched his already bruising cheek.  
He slowly stood from his place on the bed and walked to the door. "Your appoitment is at two   
o'clock... Wear whatever fits you... Talk to me once you grow up..."  
Mamoru walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving Usagi to her  
lonesome once more.  
  
  
Author's Notes: I wasn't planning on making Mamoru so cruel... It just kind of oozed out of me...  
¬_¬ That didn't sound very pleasant... *shrugs* Tata! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yeah! New installment! (I told ya, Princess Mint!) ^_^ Ah, my faithful reviewers!  
*blows kisses* Enjoyilee Woyilee! hehe  
  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rated R  
  
  
Usagi hesitantly stepped behind Mamoru who was sitting at his computer desk, headphones  
over his ears. She felt horrible. They both had been so cruel to eachother, even though Mamoru  
was just trying to help. But, despite Usagi's guilt, she couldn't help but be angry.  
The blonde girl lightly tapped Mamoru on the shoulder, causing him to jump. Mamoru spun  
around in his chair and tore the headphones off his ears. His face fell at the sight of Usagi's   
solemn features.   
She hadn't come out to apologize. She came to tell him it was time to go. If anyone should  
apologize, it was Mamoru, and he knew it damn well. Yet, being stubborn as usual, he swore to   
himself she would be first to say sorry.  
"It's 1:45..." Usagi averted her gaze to the floor, fiddling with the much-too-large   
teeshirt she was wearing. Had both of them been in different circumstances, they would have laughed  
at Usagi's state. The teeshirt hung limply over her petite figure, Mamoru's shorts brushing against  
her calf. "We should get going.."  
"Usagi... I..." Mamoru stood and walked around the chair to stand infront of her. "I...  
um..."  
Usagi quickly spun on her heel and fumbled to the door. Before Mamoru could get out another  
word she was punching the elevator button. The doors slowly slid open and Usagi stepped in, Mamoru  
following suit.   
"You could have let me finish," Mamoru muttered.  
"I don't need another lecture..." Usagi turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have  
to look at Mamoru, but then realized the elevator was lined with mirrors.  
"I wasn't going to lecture you... I was going to say I was-"  
"I don't care," Usagi bit out. "Just take me to the stupid doctor and let's get this over  
with..."  
"I'll cancel the appointment... Get a female..." Mamoru's eyes skittered nervously over  
to Usagi's face. "I was an idiot... And I'm... Look... I..."  
Usagi stormed out of the elevator the second the doors "binged" open, not even letting  
Mamoru finish. The raven haired man hung his head in shame, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
"Dammit Usagi!!" Mamoru seethed, but it was unheard by her ears. He quickly dashed out of   
the elevator as the doors began to close on him and caught up with Usagi. "Why won't you let me  
finish?!"  
"I already know what you're going to say..." Usagi faltered, her legs becoming numb with  
pain.   
Mamoru slung his arms around Usagi's waist to help her keep her balance. The blonde girl's  
body went stiff under the sudden touch. She slowed herself to a dead stop in the middle of the  
street, tears making their way down her flushed cheeks.  
"We're almost to the car..." Mamoru murmered into her ear. "Do you want me to carry you?"  
Usagi hissed and pulled away from Mamoru's hold. She took one stumbling step after another,  
Mamoru trudging weakly behind. Usagi stepped up to the car and jiggled the handle of the door. She  
weakly slumped into the passenger seat, sighing with relief.   
Nearly a minute later Mamoru made his way into the seat next to her. He rubbed the back of   
his neck and sighed dejectedly. Mamoru fished through his pocket and pulled out his keys and cell  
phone.  
"My offer remains..." Mamoru held out the cellphone to Usagi. "I can call and cancel."  
"An hour ago you were reprimanding me," Usagi replied back emotionlessly. She kept her  
gaze fixiated out the window. "Why the sudden change of heart, hmmm? You seemed perfectly happy  
to remind me of how childish I was being before..."  
"I'm sorry, dammit!!" Mamoru slammed his fist into the steering wheel causing the horn  
to screech. Usagi gasped audibly at the sudden ourburst. "I'm sorry... so SO sorry..." Mamoru   
overlapped his arms on the top of the wheel and buried his face within them.  
"Mamoru..." Usagi let out a heavy breath and leaned towards him. She snaked her hands   
around his waist and nuzzled her head on his back. "I... I'm sorry, too..."  
Mamoru moaned mentally. I said it first...  
"I don't blame you, Mamoru..." Usagi whispered gently in his ear. "We both have the right  
to be scared. Neither of us have ever dealt with something like this... and it's just hard to  
handle..."  
"Our emotions are getting out of control..." Mamoru agreed, voice hardly audible over his  
arms.  
"Yeah... I shouldn't have hit you..."  
"I shouldn't have provoked you..."  
Usagi giggled lightly into Mamoru's back. It felt so good for her to be able to have   
laughter bubbling out of her at a time like this. She wasn't exactly too sure why she had begun  
her chuckles, but soon, Mamoru's shoulders began shaking with mirth also. Usagi pulled away from  
the young man next to her and flung her head back against the car's headrest, trying to control  
her giggles. Mamoru slowly sat up, a smile creeping out at the edges of his lips.  
"C'mon," Usagi pulled on her seatbelt, "let's go."  
"Are you sure?" Mamoru picked up the cellphone by the antena, swinging it back and forth  
from his thumb and index finger.   
Usagi swallowed shakily and nodded. Mamoru shrugged and rammed the keys into the ignition.  
He slowly pulled out of the apartment's parking lot and sped down the streets of Tokyo.  
"Mamoru...?" Usagi stared out the window, eyes slightly glazed over.  
"Yeah?"   
"Did you... I mean..." The blonde bit her lip and turned her head to him. "About your  
parents...?"  
Mamoru cast Usagi a sideways glance. He eyed her a few seconds, chewing on the inside of  
his cheek. He quickly snapped his attention back to the cars in front of him and shrugged.  
"They died when I was five, in a car accident." Mamoru's voice seemed plain, stripped from  
all emotion. "No big deal, I don't remember them anyway..."  
"I'm sorry..." Usagi gently brushed her fingertips against Mamoru's sleeve. He very lightly  
shivered and drove faster.  
"It's not your fault... It doesn't matter, anyway..." Mamoru gulped and chomped down on his  
tongue to keep himself from tearing up. Of course, all that did was make the adrenile rushing through  
his body pound more. He rammed the heel of his hand against one of his throbbing eyes and sighed  
deeply.  
"I shouldn't have brought it up..." Usagi shifted her gaze back to the window, embarassed  
to look at Mamoru's harassed state.  
The girl's blue eyes scanned along the streets of Tokyo, watching children playing in their  
frontyards, couples holding hands as they walked down the streets, families laughing. Usagi screamed,  
nearly juping out of her bruised skin at the sight of her brother running down the street, chasing  
after one of his friends. She ducked her head under her arms and turned wild eyes to Mamoru.  
"What?!" Mamoru gripped the steering wheel tighter, eyes flipping from the road to the  
goddess next him. "What happened?!"  
"My brother!" Usagi exclaimed, hands flying to her mouth. "Oh God, my family doesn't know  
where I am!!"  
"Huh? Oh, that..." Mamoru shrugged nonchalantly. "I called Rei, told her to tell your-"  
"YOU WHAT?!" Usagi grabbed the collar of Mamoru's shirt and shook him wildly. Mamoru   
choked, cleared his throat, and desperately tried to drive and pry Usagi away from him at the same  
time. "You told REI?!"  
Usagi gagged, and wrapped her arms around her wrenching stomach. She clamped her eyes shut,  
her world blotching and spinning around her. Usagi clutched at her throat, trying to weigh down the rising bile.  
"No! Geez, calm down!" Mamoru pulled at his shirt collar and scratched the back of his neck.  
"If you'd ever let me finish a sentence, ugh... I told Rei that you got a bit of a fever, and that  
I had you at my place. She called your parents and told them the same story, except that you were  
with her. No one knows so far besides me and the doctor."  
Tears began to sting and fill in Usagi's fearfull eyes. Her emotions were raging out of   
control for no good reason. Her stomach twisted and threatened to choke her. Usagi covered her face in her hands and turned her   
back to Mamoru.   
Visions of Mamoru and Rei holding eachother and kissing swarmed behind Usagi's eyes. Bile  
filled her mouth, searing into every salivary gland and taste bud. Why was she so jealous of Rei?  
Why did it matter? Usagi shook her head. No, it didn't matter, her family did...  
She couldn't even fathom the terrified looks to overcome her parents faces when they were  
told their little girl was raped. Usagi slowly opened her eyes, but immediately shut them again   
as vomit pumped itself up her raw throat.  
"Usagi?"  
"Pull over..." she croaked, hands pressed against her lips to keep bile from seeping out.  
"What...?" Mamoru's eyes slid over to the trembling girl in the passenger's seat next to  
him. "Are you OK?"  
Usagi hunched over, clawing at her stomach. That was a good enough signal for Mamoru to   
stop the car. He quickly double parked and flicked Usagi's seatbelt off. She immediately swung  
open the door and tumbled behind a tree. Mamoru flinched as he heard Usagi choking behind the tree.  
He fumbled with trembling hands for a good ten seconds to get his seatbelt off and rushed behind   
the vomiting girl.  
Mamoru pressed his cool palm against Usagi's perspiring forehead. He gently rubbed his hands  
up and down her quivering arms. Once she was done, Mamoru pulled the sleeve of his teeshirt to her  
lips and dabbed her face clean.  
Usagi spun around and threw herself into Mamoru's arms, tears streaming down her flushed   
cheeks. Mamoru stroked her hair that was still cascading down her back, free from her odango. He  
brushed his lips against her forehead which caused her shoulders to stiffen, but the second time  
he did it Usagi sobbed louder and hugged him tighter.  
"Shhh..." Mamoru breathed into her ear. "It's OK... Let's go home, all right? Reschedule  
the appointment... It can wait..."  
"Is she OK?"   
Mamoru swung his eyes to his right to see a man standing next to him. He had a cellphone  
to his ear, hand over the mouth piece as he talked to Mamoru.  
"I'm calling a janitor over."  
Mamoru nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the girl in his arms.  
"She gonna be all right?"  
"Yeah... I hope so..."  
  
  
Author's Notes: *scratches the back of her head* Not the best I could have done, but I tried...  
Oh well... It pays to be home sick for three days, otherwise I probably would have never started  
this story, ^_^;; Well, see ya later! Peace! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hehe, I'm on a roll! If I can keep this up, I'll be done with this story by Monday!  
*giggles* I'm so happy! I left my comp for 20 minutes and I got 3 more reviews! *jumps up and down*  
OK, OK... Here's Chapter 4!  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rated R  
  
  
Mamoru very gently rested the sleeping girl in his arms down on his bed. He slowly pulled  
the sheets over her feverish body and kissed her cheek. He lightly traced his index finger down the  
length of her face, wiping away any remaining tears in the process. Mamoru pursed his lips together  
and silently made his way out of the bedroom.  
"Mamoru...?"  
The raven haired man spun around to see Usagi in the process of sitting up in bed. Mamoru  
parted his lips in suprise and stepped over to her.  
"Did I wake you...? Sorry..." Mamoru eased himself down on the edge of the bed so as to   
not jar Usagi.   
"No," Usagi replied, shaking her head. "I had just been too lazy to open me eyes." Both  
grinned.   
"Typical Usagi..." Mamoru gazed at the girl lovingly and brushed a piece of stray hair   
from her eyes. "You really had me worried in the car... You all right?"  
Usagi slowly nodded, as if contemplating whether agreeing was the right choice. "Fine...  
Just a bit shook up..."  
"I'm gonna go get another appointment..." Mamoru began to stand up, but Usagi grabbed his  
wrist. Mamoru glanced down at her hand around his and then looked to her.  
"Thank you..." Usagi flushed and averted her gaze. "I... I don't know what I would have  
done without you..."  
Mamoru slipped his hands free from Usagi's and tilted her face to his. Usagi blinked and  
blushed deeper. Mamoru slid his hand to her cheek and gently brushed his thumb under her eye. He  
leaned foward and very softly pecked Usagi on lips.  
"If you need me, I'll be in kitchen." Mamoru slowly pulled away and let his hand drop from  
her cheek.  
"Don't go." Usagi laced her fingers through his and brought the joining of their hands to  
her chest. "Please..."  
Usagi pulled on his arms, bringing Mamoru foward and crushed her lips against his. Mamoru  
blinked in surprise, unsure whether to kiss back or pull away. The second Usagi began running her  
fingers through his hair and nibbling on his bottom lip, Mamoru chose the painfully obvious. He  
parted his lips and Usagi let her tongue slip inside, their hearts leaping madly in their throats.  
Mamoru released his hands from Usagi's and held the back of her head and the small of her back as  
they both intesified the kiss. Usagi leaned farther foward to deepen their kiss, but a searing  
pain between her legs made her yelp and pull back.  
"Wha...?" Mamoru stared blankly at Usagi, thoroughly out of breath. "You OK...?"  
"Nngh..." Usagi winced, her hands sliding down Mamoru's chest. "Y-yeah..."  
Mamoru nodded, managing a half smile. "I guess..." he began, gently taking her one hand and  
kissing each finger, "you trust me better now..."   
Usagi didn't respond. She just watched as Mamoru repeated the process to her other hand. He  
took both of her petite hands and enveloped his own around them. He leaned in again to finish the  
kiss they had begun, but Usagi recoiled.  
Mamoru eyed the young blonde warily. He swallowed dryly, hardly able to find his voice.  
"Then..." Mamoru let go of Usagi and looked to the floor, "I was wrong..."  
"I..." Usagi rubbed her eyes. "I'm still scared..."  
"Then why did you kiss me?" Mamoru snapped his head up to meet Usagi's gaze. "Why bother  
then?!"  
"I don't know!" Usagi yelled back. "I just don't, OK!? I'm confused!" Usagi bit her lip,  
tears bubbling up in her eyes. "I... I wanna go home..."  
Mamoru stood abrubtly and ripped his car keys out of his pocket. He tightened his hand   
around them so deeply that the keys cut into his flesh.  
"Fine!" Mamoru growled. "Fine, I'll drive you home, dammit! Shit, Usagi! I just wanted to  
help!!"  
"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" Usagi screeched, tears spilling from her eyes. "IT'S HARD,  
FOR GOD'S SAKE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!"  
"What the hell were you doing out at that hour, anyway?! And in a Godammed alley way,  
none-the-less?!!"  
Usagi froze. She hadn't thought about that. What was she going to tell him? Could she  
trust him with that? Did she trust him at ALL...?  
"I..." Usagi ran her tongue over her teeth, stalling for time.  
"Never mind... Don't answer..." Mamoru continued clenching his fist around the keys. "You're  
just going to give me some bullshit answer anyway..."  
Usagi's eyes flew over to Mamoru, trying desperately to burn wholes through his skin. "How  
DARE you?! What the hell would you know?!"  
"That you're Sailor Moon..." Mamoru's hand went limp, the bloody keys clinking on the bed.  
"That you were headed home after the battle..."  
"How...?" Usagi's breathing became shallow as her chest tightened. Her heart was throbbing   
in her ears, her pulse racing. "THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME IF YOU ALREADY KNEW?!"  
"To see, once and for all, whether you could trust me..." Mamoru spun on his heel, leaving  
the keys long forgotten to bleed on the, once, starch-white sheets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru lightly tapped on his bedroom door. "Usagi...? Could I please come in...?" His   
voice was raspy from too much screaming. He paused, knocking again. "Usagi...?"  
There was no answer.  
He jiggled the knob and swung the door open silently.   
The room was empty.  
Mamoru's eye visibly twitched.  
"Oh shit..."  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I was going to end it when he walks out, but then I realized I ended the  
first two chapters like that, so I didn't want to make it so cliched. That's why I made this  
cliffhanger! ^_^ Aren't I the greatest! *yawns* I'm sleepy, too... I prolly wont post for another  
few days... Hehe... Naw, I'm just kidding. Chapter 5 will be up by the end of today! ^_^V Tootles! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: You know what I just realized? I haven't been putting in my disclaimers... Oops...  
^_^;; I'm too poor to be sued!!  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rated R  
  
  
Mamoru slammed his foot on the brake as he came to a screeching halt at a red light. He   
unfolded the note and scanned his eyes over it again to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on  
him.  
  
Mamoru,  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't handle this. I'm walking home. Don't   
worry about me, as Sailor Moon the jump from your balcony is nothing.   
I'm still wondering how you knew... But I'll ask you later... I   
apologize for being such a burden to you... Thanks...  
  
Usagi  
  
Mamoru rammed his foot on the gas pedal, swirving around the other cars. Thank the gods  
there were no cops patrolling in that general area of Tokyo. He continued to speed down the streets,  
scanning the citizens for one girl in particular. Of course, she wouldn't be easy to spot with her   
hair down...  
Mamoru punched the brake, jerking foward from the force. He spun around in his seat to see  
Usagi stumbling down the street he just passed.   
Mamoru muttered bitterly to himself,   
Usagi ruefully grabbed her hair and wrapped it around her wrist, stray hairs whipping in  
her face. She glared at the cars passing her as if blaming them. Her eyes stilled as they landed  
on a VERY familiar Mercedes Benz. Usagi could have sworn her blood thickened to led, weighing  
down her whole body.  
  
Mamoru furrowed his brow. Her eyes were locked with his.  
He slowly backed up, pissing off many drivers along the way.  
Mamoru rolled down the window "Get in the car...!" he called out.  
"I'm going home, Mamoru!" Usagi huffed and continued to walk dizzily.  
"Get. In. The. Car." Mamoru growled.  
That was enough to convince Usagi. She was in the passengers seat in an instant.  
"Had I been in tip-top condition, I would have run from you..." Usagi scoffed.  
"Uh-huh..." Mamoru passed her a sidelong glance. "Buckle up."  
And with that they were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell are we going?!" Usagi screeched over the roaring wind. She gripped the  
sides of the seat and dug her nails into the cushion.  
"To the police station."   
"WHAT?!" Usagi snapped her head to the frazzled Mamoru next to her. "You're gonna drive  
there like THIS?! You'll be arrested for sure!!"  
Mamoru slowed down.  
"Agreed..."  
Usagi's eyes were still wide with worry as Mamoru began cautiously driving. "If you're   
trying..." Usagi muttered between gasps for air, "to make me puke again... You're doing a FINE  
job!!"  
Mamoru didn't answer.  
"Why are we going to the station...?" Usagi shifted in her seat to get more comfortable.  
"To tell them what happened..."  
Usagi's ears perked up.  
"No."  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
"Exactly that. NO!" Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm. "I'm not saying ANYTHING, Mamoru!!"  
"You have to!" Mamoru tore his arm free, halting at a red light.  
"I... I can't...!" Usagi's voice wavered.  
"Why...?" Mamoru's expression softened, his eyes shifting to hers. "Did he threaten you...?"  
"I don't know..." Usagi hiccuped and turned away. "I don't remember... He... he..."  
Mamoru's eyes quivered. He slowly pulled over and unbuckled his seat belt.  
"Usagi... Tell me what happened... What DID he do to you?" Mamoru cupped either side of  
her face, turning her to him.  
"I... I think he drugged me..." Usagi choked back a sob. "I can hardly remember... Just  
that... I was taking a shortcut home... And... He attacked me from behind..." Her tears were   
flowing freely now. "He... tied me up... And... and..." Usagi broke down crying.  
Mamoru fingered the rope burn on her wrists, lightly kissing them. The young girl shivered  
at the intimate touch. She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears from overflowing.  
"You should get a blood test..." Mamoru dabbed at her eye with a tissue. "I mean, I'm   
gathering it was the Date Rape drug... But I could be wrong..."  
"Mamoru... Please..." Usagi scrubbed her face with her sleeve. "Just let me go home... Let  
me forget about all of this..."  
"I can't do that." Mamoru shook his head sadly. "You need to file a report and get to a   
doctor."   
"My report won't help at all!" Usagi cried. "I told you! I don't remember! I don't remember...  
anything... I didn't see his face! Please Mamoru... Take me home... I'm not ready..."  
Mamoru grimanced. He couldn't refuse her. He loved her too much...  
"All right, Usagi... I'll take you home..." Mamoru pulled back on his belt and started up  
the engine. "I'll take you home..."  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know... It was terribly short... I'm sorry... *-_-* Don't flame me...! *sniffles*  
I'll have Chapter 6 up soon... 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hello again! I'm just loving this story so much, I had to get out another chapter   
today! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rated R  
  
  
Mamoru watched from his car sadly as Usagi knocked on the door to her house. Her mother  
answered the door, a brilliant, motherly smile lighting up her features. She gave her daughter a  
strong hug and waved to Mamoru.  
"Thank you for driving her home, Mamoru!" Ikuko called. Mamoru winked and halfsmiled.  
Usagi's eyes temporarily filled up as she gazed at Mamoru. She silently mouthed the words   
'Thank you' and walked into her house. Ikuko followed suit, waving once more before she closed  
the door.  
"How are you, sweetie?" Usagi's mother questioned in a motherly-tone. "How's your fever?"   
Ikuko pressed the palm of her hand against her daughter's forehead.  
"I'm fine, mom... The fever's gone... It must have just been a 24-hour bug..." Usagi dug  
her fingerpads into her temples. She had suddenly became oddly dizzy. "I think I need to lay down  
for a bit..."  
"OK, hunny." Ikuko eyed her daughter with concern. "Usagi? Who's clothes are these?"  
Usagi blushed.  
"Erm... Yuuchiro's... Rei doesn't let me borrow her clothes anymore, hehe... Can you  
believe she doesn't trust me...?" Usagi lied.  
Her head stung.  
Trust...  
She couldn't trust Mamoru.  
"Oh, well, be sure to return them tomorrow, all right?" Ikuko kissed her daughter's  
forehead and shooed her to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi glanced at her clock with bloodshot eyes. The red-digital numbers seemed to waver  
from Usagi's feverish state. Sweat dipped down her face, her hair clinging to her drenched body.  
3:38 AM.  
Usagi cradled her head in her hands and shut her eyes. She seemed to be tumbling and   
falling behind her eyes. Her mind was in a mad blur.  
The nightmare had been just as realistic as the real thing. It had only been one day and  
Usagi couldn't wait for them to go away.  
3:39 AM.  
It was too late for her to be able to fall back asleep. But it was too early for her to  
do anything about it.  
Usagi's mind cried.   
The blonde trembled, her body and mind crying, but her eyes unable to replenish her tears.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom!" Usagi called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going out!"  
"What...?" Ikuko stared down the stairs at her daughter. "Where are you going? Are you sure  
you're feeling all right?"  
"Fine, mom. I just need to give this stuff back to Yuuichiro. Then the girls and I are  
going shopping. I'll be a while." She blew her mother a kiss. "Bye!"  
Usagi grabbed her bag, each step cautious. She hurried out the door and locked it behind  
her. Usagi caught her breath at the sight before her.  
"Mamoru...!" she breathed.  
"Hey there." Mamoru grinned his heartwarming, trademark grin and handed Usagi a perfect  
red rose. "Sleep well?"  
Usagi's cheeks stained a deep crimson. She took the rose with trembling hands and brought  
it to her chest.  
"All right, I guess..." Usagi averted her gaze to her feet. "I um... have your stuff..."  
She shrugged the bag off her shoulder and handed it to Mamoru.  
"Thanks." Mamoru took the bag and led Usagi to his car. "Where ya headed? I'll give ya a   
ride."  
"Um... To... the gym..." Usagi slipped into the passenger seat.  
Mamoru froze.  
"What...?" he croaked.  
"The gym," Usagi repeated slowly, as if mocking him. "What's wrong with that?"  
Mamoru quickly shook his head and closed Usagi's door. He walked around to his side and  
slumped in. He swallowed and started the car.  
"The gym, huh?" Mamoru forced out a strained chuckle. "You gonna land a keicho kick to my  
head if I try anything?"  
Usagi looked out her window, expression blank.  
"I just want to be able to take care of myself..." Usagi sighed.  
Mamoru's eyes skittered around nervously. "Right..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi stumbled out of the changing room and made her way into the weight room.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
Usagi spun around to be met with a finely chisiled chest merely centimeters from her nose.  
Her face glowed a blood red. She quickly snapped her head up to see the face of her approacher.  
"Gah!!" Usagi tumbled back into the barbells. "What are you, stalking me?!"  
Mamoru chuckled. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." He fiddled with the weights on  
the barbell and began lifting.  
Usagi watched Mamoru, wide-eyed, as he proceeded to add weights to the barbell. She had to  
use all her restraint to keep from gawking and drooling. Her eyes roamed semi-shamelessly over  
Mamoru's rippled chest. She was suprised to be able to find herself melting at a man's feet so  
soon after her... incident...  
Mamoru cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's some tedious activities you got there, Usagi."  
Mamoru's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Don't hurt yourself now."  
Usagi flushed and turned her back to him. She busied herself across the room with the   
punching bag.   
"You're a natural..."  
Usagi made an 'eep!' sound and spun around.   
"Quit sneaking up on me!" Usagi reprimanded. The young blonde huffed and turned back to  
her punching bag.  
"Although..." Mamoru stepped on the other side of the bag, but far enough away not to  
get hit. Usagi was full on attention-wise.  
"Although?"  
"I was expecting more from Sailor Moon..."   
Usagi wrinkled up her nose and punched the bag with all the strength she could muster.  
Mamoru grinned and easily caught the bag. He reared back his arm and cried 'duck' as he let his  
arm fly.  
Usagi squealed and flung herself out of the way as the punching bag threatened to rip out  
of the ceiling. She gasped, in awe of Mamoru's strength.  
"Damn..." Usagi shakily stood and walked over to Mamoru. "You gotta teach me to do that..."  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah! I told you Chapter 6 would get out today! Damn, I did A LOT! I'm so proud!  
^_^;; Well, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm not going to be able to post tomorrow because my mom  
is a poopie butt and won't let me on the computer... We have to have 'family time'... Goodie, and  
she wonders why I have a list of ways to kill myself in my top dresser drawer... *sighs* I just LOVE  
contemplating my suicide... -_- Gah... Gotta go! *blows kisses* Tata! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hi! Happy Thankgiving Day everyone! I'm sitting here blasting out my ear drums with  
Pucchimoni music! Hehe! Best band ever! ^_^;; Don't refer me to a therapist. I'll get better soon.  
Enjoy!  
  
Tell her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rated R  
  
  
It was Monday.  
The... incident... was on Wednesday night.  
Mamoru had stayed home from work and took care of her on Thursday.  
He brought her home on Friday.  
Saturday they went to the gym together.  
Sunday, the same. But she also saw a doctor and filed a police report. Plus she was forced  
to explain everything to her parents.  
But today was Monday.  
And Mamoru was at work.  
Mamoru, the same heartless, rude cad Usagi had exchanged many a blow with, was the same  
man who coddled her and held her hand.  
Held her hand as she puked behind a tree.  
Held her hand when she was at the gynocologist. Stood close to her head with his eyes closed   
as to not make her feel even MORE uncomfortable.  
Held her hand as she was pummeled with questions by the police.  
Held her hand as her parents nearly had nervous breakdowns.  
Hands.  
They were such plain, everyday parts of the anatomy.  
And yet, the thought of Mamoru's hands had Usagi's pulse racing.  
She flushed and shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Usagi gathered her belongings and  
left the gym.  
With no hand to hold.  
Usagi desperately tried to push Mamoru out her mind. The last thing she needed to think   
about was another man.  
Usagi ran her fingers through her odango-styled hair and made her way to Juuban park.  
She missed the feel of HIS fingers running through her hair.  
"UGH!" Usagi screeched, tugging at her hair. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"  
Usagi seethed, not noticing the odd glances in her direction. She stormed off into the  
park. Her dash slowed to a walk and then to a forced trudge. She eyed one of the trees, her  
stomach churning.  
He had held her hand...  
Usagi bit her lip. She examined her hands carefully. What was so special about hands? Nothing,  
that's what. Then why was she going BONKERS over the feel of Mamoru's?!  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Usagi jumped out of her skin.  
"GAH!!" Usagi whipped around. "What's your damage?! I told you to stop sneaking up on me  
two days ago!"  
"I thought that was a spur of the moment thing..." Mamoru eyes trailed to his left, as if  
in deep thought about Usagi's reaction. He shrugged, coming up with no explanation. Usagi sighed.  
"Well, it wasn't." Usagi leaned against a near by tree and slumped her shoulders.  
"How was your workout? The doctor said you shouldn't be straining yourself so hard."  
"I know..." Usagi fidgeted as Mamoru stepped infront of her. He stood at arms length, his  
palm pressed against the part of the tree next to Usagi's head. "How was work? You got out early..."  
She hated small talk. She was always so uncomfortable with such subjects. They always winded  
up becoming personal questions that she'd rather not talk about.  
"Eh... I'm gonna work at home tomorrow..." Mamoru gazed at Usagi questioningly, as if  
asking if that was OK. "That way... If you..."  
"Need your help?" Usagi huffed. "I'll be fine," she bit out, turning her head from him.  
Mamoru shrugged, trying to pretend he wasn't affected by her words. He murmered, "sorry  
for caring..." and let his hand drop from the tree.  
Usagi mentally kicked herself for being so rude. She quickly focused all attention back to   
Mamoru. She slowly reached out and took Mamoru's hands in hers. Mamoru blinked.  
"Mamoru... Why...?" Usagi stopped herself, unsure of what to ask. "I... I mean..."  
"What...?" Mamoru took another step towards Usagi, her back pressed against the tree. His  
heart sped up as their chests brushed. "What is it...?"  
"WHY do you care so much...?" Usagi tore her eyes from the joining of their hands and craned  
her neck up to meet his gaze.   
"Because..." Mamoru inhaled deeply. "I... understand what it's like to be in a tough  
situation... And I just want you to be happy..."  
"I'm OK." Usagi smiled shakily. "I'm just going to push this all aside and move on with my  
life... Never think about it again."  
"That's exactly what I DON'T want!" Mamoru's eyes were wild and hard. He gripped her hands  
tightly, forcing her farther back against the tree. "You're obviously still hurt by all of this, Usa!"  
Usagi's ears twitched at his knickname for her. "I don't want you to just bury this deep down and  
pretend it's not there!"  
"Mamoru," Usagi protested. "I WANT to forget about this! If I just forget than-"  
"Than you'll have to carry it around with you the rest of your life!" Mamoru's expression  
softened, his grip loosening. "I never talked to ANYONE about my parents..." His voice was hushed,  
barely above a whisper. "And I still think about it everyday. I may not remember them, but they   
were my parents..."  
Usagi couldn't find the strength to cry. Her eyes felt as if she had sand in them, unable  
to tear.   
"It's true..." Usagi croaked, "It still hurts... And it probably always will... But I don't  
have to cry anymore..."   
I CAN'T cry anymore... she added to herself silently.   
"If you EVER need me," Mamoru breathed, "I'll be here... I'll always be here for you, Usa...  
ALWAYS..." He brushed his lips against Usagi's forehead.  
"A few days ago we hated eachother..." Usagi chuckled dryly.   
"I don't know about you," Mamoru replied, covering the burns on her wrists so he didn't have  
to think about it, "but I never hated you..."  
Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Oh? Then why the relentless teasing?"  
He smirked. "Didn't your mother ever tell you, when a guy teases you, it means he likes  
you?" The blonde blushed furiously. "Or... In this case..."  
Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi's cheek. He pressed his lips against her ear and  
whispered huskily, "it means he loves you..."  
Usagi's whole body stiffened. All the blood rushed to her face, making her eyes pound  
and the rest of her body numb. Then, just as quickly as it happened, the color drained from her  
features and oozed throughout the rest of her body, leaving her face cold. Her heart pounded three  
times, skipped two beats, and switched places with her stomach. Her mind swilred. She felt as if  
paint had been splattered all over her, leaving her in a daze and disconnected.  
"You..." Usagi's voice wavered to all different levels. "You don't love me..." She numbly  
shook her head and pushed Mamoru away from her. "Don't tell me you do when you don't..."  
Mamoru's laugh was raw and strained. He flashed her a cocky grin. "You think I'm lying?"  
His breathing was shallow as his throat tightened. "I assure you, Usako, I'm not lying..."  
Usagi clenched her fists tightly. She set her jaw, trying not to scream... or sob. She  
could hardly find her voice.  
"Don't call me that..." she hissed. Usagi spun on her heel and began exiting the park.  
"Is that your answer to everything?!" Mamoru hollered to her back. Usagi froze. "Just  
run away?! Well, that's a real SHITTY strategy, Usa!!"  
Usagi's mind chorused over and over again.   
The young girl slowly turned to face him briefly. Every action seemed to be draining whatever  
energy she had left.  
"You don't..." Usagi's voice cracked, making her unable to finish her sentence.   
Her gaze met Mamoru's for a split second, and she knew there was no point in finishing  
her statement. Then she would be the one lying... He may be able to claim with his voice he loved  
her, but the concern and hurt in his eyes... You can't lie with your eyes...  
Usagi was infront of Mamoru again in a second, her hands splayed out across his chest. She  
pushed herself upwards and crushed her lips against his. Mamoru went rigid, his body overdosing  
on it's own adreniline. Her could feel her lips caressing his own, her body pressed against him,  
her hands over his chest.  
He was amazed how he could feel her petite hands through the cloth of his shirt. Feel  
her palms. Fell all ten of her fingers. Feel her hands clench, griping fistfulls of his shirt.  
But, most of all, he could feel her lips. She had shoved herself on him roughly at first,  
but now the kiss had turned soft and chaste. It lasted for what seemed like centuries, but ended  
too soon.  
Usagi quickly broke away and spun the other direction. Mamoru watched in a daze as his  
love exited the park, mind as blurry as his own.   
The raven-haired man smirked.  
  
  
  
Author' Notes: Well, that was crappy. Sorry guys! But, it IS Turkey Day, after all! And my Pucchimoni  
music is getting to my head... ^_^;; I think I might start Chapter 8, but it won't be posted till  
tomorrow, k? Tata!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Surprise! I got the 8th chapter up! It just popped in my head and I had to get it  
down! I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story,it's just kind of writing itself. Hehe ^_^;;  
Don't worry, I'll make a good ending! *grins* Enjoy!  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rated R  
  
  
"Usagi! Usagi, wait up!"  
The young blonde tilted her head back to see a man with light brown hair and hazel eyes  
running towards her. He was clad in a police officer's uniform.  
"Oh, hello, Officer Ashitaka!" Usagi plastered on a forced smile. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine. Yourself?" Ashitaka had been assigned to Usagi's case... But he was getting  
a little too close for the girl's liking.  
"I'm... OK..." Usagi averted her gaze from the man before her. "Well, I have to get  
going... Babysitting..." She turned and continued her walk.  
"You're working already? Summer just started!" Ashitaka caught up with Usagi, clamping  
a hand on her shoulder. "You want a ride? A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be walking by  
herself." Ashitaka paused. "But, you know that already..."  
"I can handle myself," Usagi spat. She shrugged away from the officer and quickened her  
pace.   
"I didn't say that," Ashitaka called. "I've seen you at the gym, I know what you can do."  
Usagi stopped short.  
She faced him, eyeing the man warily. "Don't you have a job to do? That DOESN'T include  
stalking me?" she added ruefully.  
Ashitaka just laughed. Usagi rolled her eyes and turned the corner, leaving the officer  
behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi rammed the punching bag with all her might. She loved the feel of being able to smash  
her fist into something and have it come back for more. The only thing she was missing was the  
cracking jaws and bloody screams.   
Usagi thought bitterly.   
Usagi continued to pummel the punching bag with all the strength she could muster. Her  
fists were battered and bruised underneath the gloves, but she didn't even feel it. Had the bag  
been a real person, they would have been comatose ten minutes ago.  
The blonde stiffened as two hands grabbed the bag from the back. Usagi cocked a curious  
eyebrow and walked around the bag. Mamoru was standing behind it, hands tightly keeping the punching  
bag still.  
"You told me not to sneak up on you anymore, so I decided this was the best way to go."  
Usagi couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"You should be at home working," Usagi reprimanded as she grabbed the bag from Mamoru.   
"I was going to... But I saw you through the window." Mamoru pointed to one of the gym's  
glass walls that overlooked Tokyo's streets. "You seemed a bit... hassled. I figured I could cheer you  
up..."  
"Thank you, but I'm fine." Usagi tore off her gloves and rested them next to her water  
bottle.   
"What's up?" Mamoru sat down on the bench next to her. "I have a feeling you were hoping  
that bag was a person in particular..." The raven-haired man scratched the back of his head. "It  
wasn't me, right?"  
"No." Usagi averted her gaze, deep in thought. "It's just... Nngh..." She shook her head.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it..."  
"Ashitaka?" Mamoru took of swig of Usagi's water bottle. She didn't move. "I saw you  
with him earlier today. He was hitting on you." Mamoru paused and added, "again."  
"I agree." Usagi collapsed on the bench, her arm brushing against Mamoru's. "He's been a  
real pain..."  
Usagi desperately tried to drown out the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Now  
that she knew Mamoru's true feelings for her, it was awkward being around him so casually.  
Mamoru grinned. He flexed one of his arms and pointed. "I'll rough him up a bit if ya  
want!" he chirped.  
Usagi scowled. "No thanks. I can handle myself," she hissed.  
"Woah!" Mamoru exclaimed, inching away from her. "Someone's touchy!"  
Usagi harumphed and stormed into the lockers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko called up the stairs. "Sweetie, it's a policeofficer... Do you want to see  
him?"  
Usagi winced. Her mother's voice was so raw. Her smile so forced. Part of Usagi believed  
her mother was having a harder time dealing with this than she.  
"Um, sure. Send him up," Usagi replied. She waited at the top of the stairs, wondering why  
the officer had come over unannounced.  
"Hello, Miss Tsukino."  
Her eye twitched.  
"Ashitaka..." Usagi cleared her throat and look around nervously. "Um... What are you doing  
here...?"  
He shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you were OK..."  
Usagi opened her mouth, ready to scream about how she was over it and that she wished  
everyone would stop bringing it up, but was abrubtly interrupted.  
"Usagi! Your father and I are going out. We won't be back for a few hours!"  
Usagi's heart did a sommersault.  
"Where's Shingo?" she croaked.  
"Out. A sleepover."  
"O... OK..." Usagi swallowed the rising lump in her throat.   
"Bye, sweetie!!"  
It seemed like an eternity before the door slammed behind Usagi's parents. And another  
eternity before either Ashitaka or Usagi spoke.  
"You're crying..."   
Usagi inhaled sharply. Was she? She hadn't even noticed it.  
Ashitaka stepped closer to her, brushing his fingerpads under her eyes. His hands wiped  
away her tears and caressed her cheek.  
Usagi felt nothing.  
Her heart didn't leap. Her skin didn't tingle. Her stomach didn't do flips.   
Not like with Mamoru.  
she cried mentally.   
"I know it hurts, Usagi..." Ashitaka's voice was rough, yet, strained, as if he was forcing  
himself to be gentle. "You have my shoulder to cry on. Always."  
Mamoru had said that, too.  
Always.  
"I'll always be here for you, Usa..." he had said. "ALWAYS..."  
Usagi felt nothing again.  
Only the pain in her heart that longed for Mamoru's shoulder to cry on.  
Usagi's mind and body were numb. The only thing she was sure about, was the fact that  
somehow she wound up in her bedroom, her head nuzzled in the crook of Ashitaka's neck.   
She couldn't see anything past her tears.  
She cursed them silently for replenishing themselves. And for Ashitaka, of all people.  
"Usa..."  
Usagi's skin prickled.  
she screamed.   
"It'll be OK... I'm here..."  
  
Her senses were dead.  
She didn't feel Ashitaka's lips press against hers. She didn't see him get up and lock the  
door. She didn't hear him whisper in her ear, "it's only the two of us, now."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wuh-oh... Poor Usagi... *shakes her head sadly* What will I throw at her next...?  
Hehe, check in tomorrow and find out! My mom is gonna kill me! I've been sitting here since  
10:00 AM, and now it's 2:45. The company's gonna be here any minute! ^_^;; Gotta go! Enjoy your  
Thanksgiving, everyone! Peace! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: OH MY GOD! I'M HAVING A TOTAL NERVOUS BREAKDOWN! *hyperventilates* I have 35 reviews  
so far! You guys have NO idea how happy I am! I'm getting all choked up! *^_^* Happy tears! Please,  
reviews mean A LOT to the author, so please, PLEASE, review!!   
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rated R  
  
Note: "Koneko" is Japanese for "My little Kitten"  
  
  
  
"Now, now, Koneko, be a good little girl..." Ashitaka's voice seemed to scrape against  
Usagi's skin.  
Usagi's tears burned as they streamed down her numb cheeks. She couldn't think straight,  
her vision blurred by tears. She was laying on the bed, Ashitaka's hands unbuttoning her shirt.  
He was laying on top of her, nipping down her neck.  
Nothing.  
Just tears.  
Usagi's mind sobbed. I thought I was stronger than this!!  
"It's too bad..." Ashitaka sat up, stradling Usagi's waist. "That you're not a virgin  
anymore... That would have been more fun..."  
Usagi's mind spun with unleashed fury.   
Usagi breath caught in her throat.  
She had screamed at Mamoru that first time.  
She had called him a sick bastard.  
  
Ashitaka leaned over the trembling girl. But this time, she was trembling with fury. He  
slipped her shirt off over her shoulders and reached behind her for her bra clasp.  
"Ashitaka...?" Usagi voice cracked.   
"Yes, Koneko?" he murmed into her neck.  
"Burn in hell."  
Ashitaka abrubtly sat up, slapping the blonde across the cheek. Her head snapped to the side,  
hitting the bedpost. Black spots fogged her vision.  
"Don't make me hurt you," he hissed threatingly.  
"Follow your own advice."   
Usagi rammed her knee up, smashing Ashitaka in the groin. The man grunted, crumpling onto  
the floor. Usagi jumped up off the bed and loomed over the officer.  
"I may have been raped once," she screeched. "but that's over!!"  
Ashitaka chuckled. A sick smile curved his lips. "You think just because you've been working  
out a few days you can stop me?!"  
Usagi growled mentally.   
"What kind of cop ARE you?!" Usagi's shoulders shook with anger. "You're supposed to be on  
my case! You're supposed to be catching my raper!"  
The tears burned again.  
A searing pain sliced through Usagi's calf. She screamed, collapsing to the carpet, blood  
gushing from her leg. A flash of silver shone in the corner of her eye.  
A knife.  
She hadn't even seen it.  
"You're so naive!!" Ashitaka pinned her to the ground. "I didn't want it to come to this,  
but you leave me with no choice!"   
Usagi's heart stopped.  
The cool metal pressed against her neck. The blood from her leg stained the knife and her  
carpet.  
"Now," he spat. "Don't scream and I won't hurt you."  
"Is biting and smashing your balls again out of the question, too?" Usagi mocked.  
"Don't screw with me, bitch!" He rammed the knife harder against her fragile skin. "Don't  
make me tie you down!"  
The rope marks on Usagi's wrists and ankles burned, as if reminding her.  
She lay still.  
Ashitaka grinned. "Much better."  
The man traced his knife down along Usagi's neck and shoulder. He shoved harder, a scream  
erupting from Usagi's lips. The knife bit into her skin as he trailed it to her side. Ashitaka   
sliced open her bra and continued to drag the knife through her flesh.  
The whole left side of Usagi's body seared like an inferno. Her skin spilt, blood spilling  
out to mix with the red stains from her leg. She was in too much pain to utter a sound. The only  
noise in the room was the heavy gasps from the young blonde.  
Ashitaka licked his lips and stilled his hand. The blade was resting on Usagi's waist,  
right above her skirt.   
"I'll enjoy cutting this off..." Ashitaka crushed his lips against Usagi's and sliced into  
her skirt.   
The doorbell rang.  
Both accompiaments of the room froze.  
It rang again followed by a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?!" Ashitaka whispered/screamed in Usagi's ear. The girl flinched.  
"I... I don't know..."  
"Liar!" Ashitaka grabbed Usagi off the floor and pulled her to his chest. Her back was  
pressed against him, both facing the bedroom door.  
"Hey!" a voice called from down stairs. "Um... The door was open... Anyone home?"  
Usagi's mind swilred.   
"Shit!" Ashitaka clamped his hand over Usagi's mouth. "Don't even THINK of calling for  
help! I'll slit your God dammed throat!"  
"Hello?!"  
Usagi dug her teeth into the flesh of Ashitaka's hand. The man screeched, dropping his hand  
from her mouth. Usagi tore away from him and stumbled to the door.  
"MAMORU!!"  
Mamoru's ears perked up.  
He rushed up the stairs, tripping over his own two feet.  
"Usa?!" he called. He stumbled to her door and twisted the knob.  
Locked.  
"Shut up, you bitch!!" Ashitaka bellowed.  
There was a crash followed by a cry from Usagi's part.  
"USAKO?!!" Mamoru pounded his fists on the door. "ASHITAKA! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"  
"Not likely!" Ashitaka shoved Usagi against the wall harder.  
Usagi choked. Spots exploded behind her eyes.  
Mamoru rammed his shoulder into the door with all his might.   
The hinges creaked.  
Every nerve in Mamoru's body shuddered with adreniline.   
He smashed into the door again.  
Nothing.  
Mamoru took a few shaky steps backwards, readying himself for a running start.  
"SLAM THE DOOR AGAIN AND I'LL KILL HER!!"  
The raven-haired man froze.  
He throat tightened and his muscles wrenched.  
There was another crash inside the room.  
"Mamoru! Break it down!!"  
And he did.  
Ashitaka lay sprawled on his back on the bloody carpet. Usagi had one foot firmly planted  
over his chest. Everytime she took a breath the fabric of her bra shredded more. Her skirt hung  
limply over her hips, blood smeared over the fabric. Ashitaka's shirt was flung somewhere on  
the opposite side of the room and his belt was undone. The knife lay just out of reach of his   
fingertips.  
"Usa...!" Mamoru took a faltering step foward. "My God..." he breathed in disbelief. "You  
sick f-"  
"Don't say that word," Usagi hissed, holding out a hand.  
Mamoru nodded numbly.  
"You're not going to get away with this!" Ashitaka screeched from the floor.   
"Oh? I beg to differ." Usagi scowled down at the man.  
Before either Usagi or Mamoru could notice, Ashitaka dug his fingers into the gash on Usagi's  
leg, pulling her down. A bloody cry bursted from her throat as she crashed to the ground.  
"Usako!"  
Mamoru prepared himself to jump foward, but was stopped.  
Ashitaka leapt from the floor, grabbing Usagi and the knife in the process. His hands   
trembled with fury, the knife shuddering against Usagi's neck.  
"This is getting so cliched," the blonde girl croaked.  
Mamoru gaped.  
Ashitaka grinned.  
"Take one step closer and..." Ashitaka lightly dragged the blade against Usagi's delicate  
throat.  
Mamoru's jaw ticked. He clenched his fists tightly, all his muscles twitching in fright.   
It Mamoru who was numb now.  
"Leave her alone..." He tried to sound as threatening as possible, but Mamoru's wavering  
voice betrayed him.  
Ashitaka lashed out his arm, the knife pointed towards Mamoru. The blade quivered just  
inches from Mamoru's chest.  
"Are you jealous, Mamoru?"  
The raven-haired man's stomach twisted.  
"Jealous to see me touching her?"   
Ashitaka trailed her fingers over her collar bone and shoulder. Usagi's chest heaved as  
he ran his hand over the fabric of her bra.  
"She isn't so innocent anymore, Mamoru..."  
Usagi choked back a sob.  
"You still want her?"  
Mamoru's mind swished with fury. Every thought was blurry at the edges, not allowing him  
to think.  
So he didn't.  
He acted on instinct.  
And Ashitaka never saw it coming.  
Mamoru whipped out his arm, grabbing Ashitaka by the elbow. He twisted inward, causing the  
officer to cry out. His grip on Usagi loosened, enabling her to rip away from his hold. Unfortunately,   
somewhere along the lines the knife embedded itself into Mamoru's shoulder...  
Mamoru hissed, grabbing his wounded arm. He grabbed the blade with blood-slicken fingers,  
clawing at it.   
Usagi managed a low-kick, smashing Ashitaka to the floor. She desperately tried to block  
out the searing pain in her side and concentrate soley on keeping her attacker pinned down. Usagi  
stepped on his chest again.  
"On second thought..." Usagi trailed her foot down Ashitaka's chest and abdomen. She  
stopped, foot hovering over his groin. "that way was, also, much too cliched." The blonde pressed  
down harshly causing Ashitaka to cry out.  
Mamoru grunted, ripping the blade from his shoulder. Usagi gasped, not realizing that he  
had been hurt.  
"Mamoru...!" she cried.  
"I'm fine!" he growled. "Keep an eye on him. Don't worry about me."  
Mamoru grabbed a sheet off Usagi's bed and tied it to the bedpost. He tugged, making sure it  
was secure. He then took the other end and wrapped it around Ashitaka's ankles.  
"Hey!" the officer cried. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
Both men turned dumbfounded eyes to Usagi.  
"JESUS CHRIST JUST SHUT UP!!!" Usagi sobbed. "I can't take this anymore...!"  
"Usako..." Mamoru bit his lip. He pulled her bathrobe down from a peg on the wall and slipped  
it over her shoulders. "I'll go call the police..."  
Usagi let out a dry chuckle.  
she scoffed mentally, eyeing Ashitaka.   
Mamoru lightly kissed her temple and headed over to the phone on her nightstand.  
"You know..." Usagi growled, leaning down to the officer. "The sad part, was that I trusted  
you."  
Mamoru's heart leapt.  
his mind cried.   
"I thought you were just trying to help!" A lone tear slipped passed Usagi's eyelashes and  
splashed to Ashitaka's chest.  
"That's because you weak," he spat.  
Usagi could take no more.  
She grabbed Ashitaka by the throat and pulled him up so he was eyelevel with her. His hazel  
orbs were wide and frightened. Usagi's whole body quivered with anger and and supressed tears. She  
clamped her eyes shut, unable to look at the man she had in a death grip. She pushed with every drop  
of strength left in her, leaving Ashitaka to crumple against the wall.   
Usagi's knees gave way.  
A few moments later two strong arms encircled the shivering girl from behind. Usagi jumped   
lightly from the sudden touch.   
"Shhh... It's just me..." Mamoru whispered softly in her ear.  
Usagi shoulders shook with contained sobs.  
"Don't cry," Mamoru murmered into her hair. "Don't give him the satisfaction..."  
Mamoru's gaze shifted to the dazed Ashitaka in the corner.  
"The police are on their way, Ashitaka." Mamoru scowled.  
"Heh, like they're doing to believe you!" Ashitaka began fiddling with the restraints on his  
akles. "She was already raped once, they'll think it's just a cry for attention."  
Mamoru flung the knife straight towards Ashitaka's head.  
The blade clung into the wall, merely millimeters from the officer's ear.  
Ashitaka was frozen stiff.  
"Next time I won't miss," Mamoru seethed.  
The edges of Usagi's lips curved into a small smile. She slowly turned around in Mamoru's  
consoling embrace to face him. She lightly pecked his lips and mumbled, almost inaudibly, into  
his ear, "Thanks, Tuxedo Kamen." Mamoru's spine straightened.  
"How did you...?"  
Usagi shook her head, her smile spreading. "Later."  
Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, but was caught off by the sound of siren's wailing  
from down the block.  
Ashitaka's ears twitched.   
"C'mon, guys..." he stuttered. "Let's talk about this!"  
Mamoru scoffed and made his way to the front door, leaving his love and her attacker behind.  
"Please... Usa..." Ashitaka pleaded.  
"Stop calling me that!!" Usagi cried, her eyes filling again.  
"Why? Because Mamoru calls you that...?" Ashitaka laughed. "He's just another man... You  
think he really cares for you? He has the same intentions as your rapist and me. Infact-"  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!!!" Usagi's eyes were wild and spilling  
over. Her whole body stung.   
"Ma'am?"  
Ashitaka and Usagi both spun to the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway were  
three police men, two paramedics and a bleeding Mamoru. The female paramedic was desperately  
attempting to bandage Mamoru's shoulder, but he was fidgeting too much.   
Usagi's mind blurred as the male paramedic approached her. She didn't even realize that  
Ashitaka was being pulled from the room (after they untied him) and out of the house. She didn't  
think as the remaning men led her down the stairs and into the ambulance.  
Usagi's mind mumbled.   
"Hey."  
Usagi whipped her head to her left. Mamoru was sitting next to her, barechested. The female  
paramedic was still fumbling with the stab wound.  
"You OK...?"  
Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's good shoulder and smiled.  
"Fine."  
  
  
Author's Notes: Good? Bad? *shrugs* It took me 4 hours to write this chapter!! -_- As for those  
of you who thought that the police officer was the raper, sorry to dissapoint you! I hadn't even  
thought of that, adn wish I did. That would have been a cool twist! *sighs* Oh well! Maybe I'll  
co-write some stuff with you guys someday! Hehe. Well, that's it for Chapter 9! *sniffles* Only two   
more chapters or so to go! See ya then! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: YES! It's a little bit past 8:00 PM and I got out chapter 10!! Of course, it took  
much sneaking around the house for the past 6 hours (typing only a few paragraphs per half hour) to  
get past my prying mother. She's sick and so she's taking it out on me (which has NOTHING do to  
with the fact that I got her sick, NONE at ALL)! Erm... Well... Enjoy the big One 'O' (for all you  
morons, that's supposed to be '10')!!  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rated R  
  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm going out!"  
"WHAT?!" Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko both screamed from the kitchen. Both stuck their heads  
out from the doorway and eyed their daughter. "No you're not!"  
"What, did you rehearse that?" Usagi scoffed, her hands planted on her hips. "I'm going  
to Mamoru's! Chill!"  
"Usagi..." her mother whined. "You just got back from the hospital a few hours ago! You're  
all wrapped up. You should stay home and spend some quality time with your family!"  
"Um... I really don't see what one thing has to do with another..." Usagi cocked a perfectly  
arched eyebrow. "Mamoru's all bandaged up, too! He was protecting me! I have to go see him!"  
"Young lady!" Kenji bellowed. "If you think for ONE minute that your mother and I are  
going to let you walk the streets this late, you are out of your mind! Not after everything's that  
happened!"  
Usagi sighed, rubbing her throbbing temples. She slowly trudged to the front door and  
swung it open. Outside stood Mamoru leaning against his Mercedes.  
"See?" Usagi chirped, her smile instantly returning. "I have a ride!"  
Kenji and Ikuko frowned.  
"Thank you!" Usagi giggled. She quickly pecked her parents' cheeks and grabbed her bag.  
"Tell Shingo bye for me!"  
And with that she was out the door in Mamoru's embrace.  
"You know..." Kenji sighed, eyeing the two out the window. "Whether she said it or not,  
she's planning on spending the night at his place..."  
"Kenji," Ikuko reprimanded. "Mamoru is a VERY nice young man and he would never hurt Usagi!  
You can tell by the look in his eyes!" The middle-aged woman sighed dreamily.  
Kenji shook his head and trudged back into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru silently closed the passenger door and walked around to his side. He flopped down  
into the seat and reeved up the engine. Mamoru slowly pulled out of his parking space and proceeded  
to drive down the streets of Tokyo. He reached out a hand, all the while keeping his eyes on the   
road, and brushed Usagi's cheek.  
"How ya feelin'?" he questioned, voice dripping with concern.  
Usagi leaned towards Mamoru and kissed his forehead. "I'm OK. The stitches itch alot, but  
they don't really hurt... How about you?" she added, fingering the fabric of his teeshirt.  
Mamoru shrugged, then cringed from the pull it caused in his shoulder. "I'm all right..."  
he lied. Usagi giggled.  
"I've yet to thank you..." Usagi fidgeted with her seat belt. "You protected me... And  
probably saved my life..."  
Mamoru draped his arm over Usagi's shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair. "You  
don't have to thank me. It's my job to protect you." A grin spread across his lips. "How did you  
know I was Tuxedo Kamen anyway?"  
Usagi huffed. "How did YOU know I was Sailor Moon?"  
"Well..." Mamoru looked to the ceiling of the car thoughtfully, then remembered he was   
driving and stopped. "I guess I knew it for a while... It was just kind of like piecing two and  
two together..."  
"I knew because why else would you be out that late like I was... Although... You found  
me AT LEAST an hour later..."  
Mamoru cleared his throat. "I fell asleep in the tree I was perched in during the battle..."  
Usagi exploded with laughter.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru sighed, sliding down the length of his living room wall. He ruefully rubbed his  
abused shoulder as he chewed on his tongue.  
"Want me to get you some aspirin?" Usagi sat down next to him and brushed a few stray hairs  
from his eyes.  
"Naw, I'll live..." Mamoru turned to his love and brushed his lip against hers. "Thanks..."  
Usagi's head pounded. Or was that her heart? Well, whatever it was, it felt wonderful. Especially  
since it was Mamoru who spurred such emotions inside her.  
The young blonde slipped a hand behind Mamoru's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  
She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, pressing their bodies together. Mamoru moaned into her mouth,  
deepening the kiss as much as possible. Usagi's small hands ran up and down across Mamoru's chest,  
fumbling with the buttons. She slowly pushed him down onto the floor, trying not to jar his shoulder  
any. Mamoru bit his lip as Usagi left a hot trail of kisses down his neck. She shrugged his shirt  
off and made her way down his chest. Mamoru swallowed a groan of pleasure and pushed away from Usagi.  
"We..." he breathed, "can't do this..."  
Hurt flashed over Usagi's eyes.  
"Why not?" she questioned innocently.  
"'Why not'?!" Mamoru seemed appalled. "Are you crazy? After everything you've been through?!"  
"Mamoru..." Usagi's lips curved into a smile. "Let's just forget about all of that! It doesn't  
matter anymore! I mean, sure, I've been through alot, but I've pushed it all aside!"  
"I don't want you to push it all aside!" Mamoru cried. "Not if it still hurts..."  
"Mamoru..." Usagi's voice was hushed, her face soft. "It doesn't hurt... Not when I'm with  
you..." She lightly kissed him again. "Because... I trust you..."  
Mamoru's heart leapt in his throat.  
"I always have trusted you..." Usagi's eyes threatened to spill over again, but this time   
with joy. "And I care about you a lot..." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and smiled.  
"Usako... We..." Mamoru took shallow breaths. "I don't want you to do this for me... I'm  
not like that..."  
"I know..." Usagi pulled herself away so she could see him fully. "But I'm not just doing  
this for you. I'm doing it for me... For US."  
Mamoru bit back the urge to cry. God, the emotions that boiled inside of him with this girl!  
Her words were too good to be true...  
"Usa, I love you, you know that... You don't have to do this..." Mamoru ran his fingers  
along her cheek and across her lips.  
"I want to." Usagi shuddered lightly at the intimate caresses. "I've had sex before, Mamoru.  
I know what it's like."Mamoru cringed. "But, I don't want you to have sex with me... I want you to   
make love to me... Please... I'm ready..."  
Mamoru swallowed dryly. Should he? His body was telling him one thing and his head another.  
And then there was his heart. His heart told him to do whatever his Usako wanted, when ever she wanted.  
But then, the question was, was HE ready?  
"Ashitaka was right..." Mamoru croaked. "When he said I was jealous... I was incredibly   
jealous... I wanted to be the only one to touch you..."  
"You will be." Usagi smiled at Mamoru's bewildered expression. "You'll be the first to  
make love to me, and the ONLY one to make love to me. That's all that matters."  
Mamoru nodded.  
"You're right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi yawned, slowly cracking open one eye. Mamoru lay next to her, gazing up at the   
ceiling. She smiled, curling up against his warm body. He blinked, looking down to see his angel  
staring up at him lovingly.  
"Morning, beautiful," he whispered softly. Usagi grinned, leaning up to kiss him. He  
ran his fingers through her hair that was spilling all over his bed. "Sleep well?"  
"Yeah, of the little time I had left to sleep," she replied giggling. Mamoru flushed.  
"You?"  
"Perfect," he replied huskily, pulling her down for another kiss.  
Usagi rolled onto her side, Mamoru following suit so they were facing eachother. He lightly  
traced a finger down her cheek and neck, past her shoulder and stopped on her side. The bandage  
was his barrier.  
Mamoru cringed. Memories of the past few days exploded into his mind like fireworks. Fireworks  
that sparked unwanted emotions.  
"Did I..." Mamoru had to force out the question he desperately didn't want an answer to.   
"Did I hurt you...?"  
Usagi blinked.  
"Hurt me?" The blonde stared for a second, then burst into a fit of giggles. Mamoru watched  
on oddly. "Of course not!" Usagi sat up, unnerved by her nakedness. "What on Earth would possess you  
to think that?"  
Mamoru's blush deepened. He slowly pushed himself up in the bed without straining his  
shoulder any. He shrugged his one good arm. "I just... I didn't know if you were still... you know...  
sore... and stuff..."  
Another giggle escaped from Usagi's lips that were soon pressed against Mamoru's. She slipped  
her fingers through his hair, slowly pulling away. "You worry too much," she whispered into his ear.  
Mamoru ran his fingers up and down Usagi's spin so lightly his fingerpads were hardly touching  
her bare skin. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and pulled her closer to him. He brushed  
his lips against her ear, a smile curving on both their lips.  
"Mamoru...?" Usagi purred, a sultry, femine voice Mamoru could never imagine duplicated by  
another.  
"Hmmm?" he murmered against her golden locks.  
"Thank you." Usagi cuddled closer against him. "Last night was... amazing..."   
Mamoru's ego shot through the roof.  
Usagi pulled away a bit, pecking him on the lips. "Aren't you glad you listened to my  
reasoning?" Mamoru chuckled.  
"I wouldn't exactly call that reasoning... But, yes, I am."  
"Good." Usagi frowned. "Because had you not agreed, I probably would have lost my nerve  
and never bothered again!" Usagi laughed nervously.  
"What?" Mamoru stiffened. "You said you were ready!"  
"Yeah..." Usagi scratched the back of her neck. "But I kind of lied... I was really scared!"  
Mamoru's heart stopped.  
his mind screeched.   
"Were you scared the WHOLE time...?" Mamoru croaked. Another question he was afraid to  
hear the answer to.  
Usagi's smile was warm and soft. She knew how her past few words had embedded themselves  
into Mamoru's concience. She pressed her palms against his chest, her touch soothing his disraught  
skin. "No," she replied, voice nearly inaudible. "I wasn't... My heart was pounding in my throat  
and my head was spinning... But the second you laid me down on the bed and began kissing down  
my neck..." Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's good shoulder, closing her eyes in remembrance. "All  
my fears just melted away... You were so gentle, as if I was some kind of delicate china doll..."  
Mamoru thought silently,   
Every word that parted Usagi's lips and tingled on his skin seemed to caress all the doubts  
of the previous night he had. Her words seeped into his head and stroked his mind comfortingly.  
The strong ego returned.  
"No one's EVER mad me feel this way before, Mamoru..." Mamoru pulled the girl in his  
arms down with him and wrapped the covers over them. "I wanted to believe that it was just a crush..."  
Mamoru's mind was reeling with possibilities. If she was to tell Mamoru the feeling between them was mutual, he wasn't  
sure whether he'd break down crying for joy, go comatose, or giggle like a maniac.  
"But, I couldn't fool myself any longer... And, after last night, I know now for sure..."  
Mamoru's whole body bubbled with a mixture of emotions. He couldn't pinpoint which ones  
exactly, but, DAMN, they felt good!  
"I..." Usagi paused, pulling herself away from Mamoru slightly so she could see his face.  
"I've fallen head over heals in love with you... Mamo-chan..."  
Mamoru's mind took a little trip, falling somewhere between The Land of No Return and  
a place where pink elephants with purple polka dots flew. If this was what it was like to get high,  
then Mamoru would gladly become a crackie in minutes. All the blood in his body would rush to one  
area and then, just as quickly as it came, drain out and repeat the cycle somewhere else. His whole  
being seemed to shut down leaving him just with the fleeting thought of 'She loves me!!!'  
Usagi burst into a fit of uncontrolable laughter. The look on her love's face was priceless!  
His mouth hung, slightly agape, just SOMEWHAT akin to amazement. His eyes were opened a tad more  
than usual, but nothing too eye-popping dramatic, and his whole body was ridgid. Usagi could  
have sworn for a split-second he teared lightly.  
"Are... are you serious?" Mamoru wasn't even sure if his voice came out.  
"Of course I'm serious!!" Usagi smacked him on the lips. "You're my first love, and  
my only love. I wouldn't want to spend my first time with anyone else..." Her grin broadened. "Or  
anytime."  
Mamoru kissed his love semi-soft, semi-rough. Usagi melted against him, falling into the passion of the kiss.   
Both slowly and reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes. They breathed heavily, trying  
to catch their breath.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower..." Usagi kissed Mamoru nose and made her way into the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi walked back into the bedroom fifteen minutes later, her soggy feet making 'squish' sounds  
on the carpet. Her hair was tied up in a floppy bun at the top her head, loose hairs spilling over  
her dripping body. She clung to the towel around her slim frame tightly, eyeing Mamoru with concern.  
"Mamo-chan?" the blonde questioned as her love hung up the phone. "Someone called?"  
"Yeah..." Mamoru reluctantly turned to the girl in the bedroom doorway. "It was the police  
station..."  
Usagi frowned. She walked over to where she had placed her clothes from the night before  
and unfolded them. "What did they want? I really don't feel like being interrogated today."  
"Usako..."  
Usagi's skin prickled at the infliction in Mamoru's voice. "Hmmm?" she mumbled, trying to  
appear calm.  
"A man commited suicide last night."  
"What?" Usagi snapped her head up to Mamoru. "That's terrible!" She blinked. "But... what  
does that have to do with us?"  
"His name was Yamaguchi. His friend, Hirabayashi saw the whole thing." Mamoru's voice  
was strained, he didn't even bother to seem tranquil. "Before Yamaguchi pulled the trigger of  
the gun he had against his temple, he said to his friend, Hirabayashi..." he took a shaky  
breath, "'The girl... Tsukino Usagi... Tell her I'm sorry..."  
  
  
Author's Notes: *evil grin* Hmm... I wonder what will happen next...? ^_^ See ya guys tomorrow  
with chapter 11. Or maybe Sunday... I'm not sure whether I'll have enough time to write tomorrow.  
Just to spite you all, I think I'll go to the movies!! Hehe... 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: *cradles her poor hands* Oh oh oh! My fingers are killing me!! I've been typing  
so much, that the skin on my knuckles have split! I'm dead serious! Four of my fingers are bleeding  
at the knuckles! Owwww... -_- OK OK, enough complaining! Enjoy the final chapter!!  
  
Tell Her 'I'm Sorry...'  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Rated R  
  
  
It was the third time that week Usagi's body went numb.   
"Usako...?"  
She could hardly even make out Mamoru's voice. Not only were hers ears nearly incapable  
of registering his words, but the raw, anguished infliction in his voice made him seem like a  
stranger.   
"Usako..." he repeated again. Mamoru cautiously stepped up the the trembling blonde and  
wrapped his arms around her. "They want you to go to the morque... to look at the body... To see  
if-"  
"No!" Usagi snapped, tearing herself away from Mamoru. "No, no, no, NO! I'm not going!"  
Her eyes were wild, two twin oceans that seemed to be drowning themselves with salty, stinging   
water. She clutched at her towel and back herself up against the wall, knees about to give way.  
"There- there's got to be... a-another Tsukino Usagi out there... H-he wasn't talking about me..."  
Mamoru grimaced. It terrified him to see his love in such a frantic state. Her pale, fragile  
body quivering, her breathing raspy and at an unhuman rate. "Usako... You need to go check..." Mamoru  
picked up her clothes and slowly walked over to her. "I'll help you get dressed, OK?"  
"I... I don't want to go... Please!!" Usagi buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "I don't  
remember, Mamo-chan! Please! Please, don't make me go...!!"   
Before Usagi even realized it she was standing in the middle of the bedroom, fully dressed.  
Again, her body seemed capable of going on without her... with Mamoru's help at least... She couldn't  
take anymore... All of this was just too much! Haveing to see her rapist?! Well, at least there was one   
plus... No words would have to be exchanged... But he DID say he was sorry...  
Usagi's knees betrayed her.  
Just before she collapsed to the floor, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and  
gently lead her to the ground. Mamoru was kneeling behind her, face buried against her floppy  
bun. He kissed lightly down her cheek and throat, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Mamoru's  
breath skipped across her tingling skin, slowly bringing the feeling back.  
"I..." Usagi stopped herself, choking back a sob. No, if she turned back now then it would  
haunt her forever. She had to know... Had to get it out of her mind. "Let's go..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru's heart stopped.  
Mamoru groaned mentally as Usagi trudged out of the morque. he prayed.  
The raven haired man stepped away from the car in a defeated manner. He wanted to go in  
with her! But noooooooo, she had to go by herself, she had to be the first to know! Like MAMORU  
could tell who her rapist was!   
"Usa...?" he croaked.   
Usagi was silent. Silent as she brushed past him. Silent as she slipped into the car.   
Silent as she mouthed the word 'drive.'  
So Mamoru did.  
Unfortunately, the morque was an hour's drive away. That gave Mamoru enough time to become  
thoroughly uncomfortable with the deafening silence.  
"Usako?" Mamoru shifted nervous eyes to his love at the red light. "Was it...?"  
Usagi slowly turned to him. Her gaze was eery, as if she wasn't actually staring at him,  
but right through him.  
She nodded.  
Mamoru's stomach lurched.   
"It was him... I vaguely remembered his face before..." She paused, looking away. "But it  
was most deffinately him..."  
Mamoru pulled over. "Are you OK...?"  
Usagi stared at him blankly.   
"I'm free."  
  
*Owari*  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, what a CRAPPY and SHORT ending! *grins* I'm so evil. But, yes, *sniffles*  
it's over! (Owari is Japanese for End) It's funny how this chapter probably took you under ten minutes  
to read, but it took me 2 hours to write. I know... I'm slow... Well, I hope you all liked this   
story!! I had lots of fun writing it (and I went through alot of tissues)!! Now, on a lighter   
note, I'm going to write a one-part comedy! It'll be really short, just to get myself a bit   
hyper, hehe. Well, thank you for reading this story, I appreciate it! And thank you to everyone   
who e-mailed me or reviwed me! I love you all! *blows kisses* Ja ne!! 


End file.
